To: The Big Monkey
by Tempest2004
Summary: When Galvatron writes a message to our favorite leader, he sends it, thinking it will never arrive. Boy was he wrong. My first Transfomer's fic, nonslash, slightly fluffy. Please R&R!


This is my first Transformers fic. It's kind of a combination of the Megatron's and Optimus' I know. See, my first Transfomer's series was Beast Wars. That Megatron is one of my favorites, the second being Cybertron Megatron, then Galvatron. This is kind of a conglomeration of them all. I'm just writing from what I know. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. The dimwit comment is for the story, not the reader, I posted it before I fixed it. Sorry for the inconvience!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megatron, Galvatron, Hotshot or Optimus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To: The Big Monkey (Optimus Prime) From: Lord Pizzaface (Megatron, dimwit)

I suppose I should speak civily to you now, _Supreme Commander_. Not likely. It's funny. You are the Supreme Commander for the Autobot forces, now the biggest kid on the playground as it were. Me, just a measely Deception who got too big for my own britches, to quote that somewhat obscure human saying. Yes, I'm Galvatron now, but I think I will always be Megatron. If only because I feel like it. That's my perogative as an updated version of the classic. So there, _nyah_. -Sticks out tongue- See, I would never have done that before. This how much I've changed since being in this place. I actually have no idea where I am, I just am. I do have one comfort in this...Place. A picture, as infantile as that sounds. It's a picture of us. You and me, before the war, before we turned against each other.

-Sighs- I wish I was home. I wish I could see the sun again, listen to Thundercracker whine, Ransack and Crumplezone bicker. Even to hear Starscream's high pitched voice would be nice. I even miss you. Yes, all the constant fighting, trading insults, you trying to convince me that we need to work together, (Yeah, right.) that's one of things I miss most. Yes, that sounded strange, but you know what. I'm dead, I'm in the afterlife. I have a right to ramble on incoherently. It's a ghost's right. But I suppose this is all for naught, because you will never get to read this. I could send this a hundred times over and you still wouldn't get it. There's no network, no internet connection, no landline. I'm stuck here in the Pit with no one to talk to but myself and even I get tired of that conversation. 

Hey, don't let this little revelation session over load your circuts, Prime. I'm still the nastiest bastard in this galaxy. You're just second rate. Even Unicron couldn't stop me and he's one of the creators. This was just a minor defeat, I'll be back. Don't worry your circuts over that. You just stay in shape, because when I come back, you on the top of my list, bubba. And that's a place you don't want to be.

Until then remember, Prime. If anyone is going to kill you, it sure as hell is gonna be me.

See ya on the flipside,

Megatron

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-reading the short message, Galvatron smiled in satisfaction. Maybe he would send it. Just for the hell of it, you understand. Pressing the send button, he was surprised that it actually went through. Smiling again, though it was with genuine happiness this time, he settled back to think up a way out of the Pit...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Commander, you have a rather strange message." Hotshot said, knocking at the door. Optimus Prime stood up from his desk and walked over to open the door.

"Who's it from, Hotshot?" Optimus said, taking the flex.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Galvatron." Hotshot said, Optimus' head shot up to stare at him. Surprised to see a little moisture in his commander's eyes, Hotshot was about to ask what was wrong, but the door slammed shut before he could open his mouth. "Huh, I wonder what's wrong with him?" Hotshot said and headed back the way he came, shrugging it off as old age, though Optimus would have smacked him for it if he had heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'll be slagged." Optimus said, laughing as he finished reading the message from his old nemesis. Looks like Galvatron, no Megatron, had been right. That wasn't the last he'd heard from him. Optimus set the letter down and reached for a drawer absolutely no one knew about, not even Jetfire or Red Alert. He unlocked it and pulled out the picture Megatron had been talking about. They were young then, just barely teenagers and had been friends since their first day at the Academy. Megatron had Optimus in a headlock and Optimus had an arm hooked around Megatron's leg. They had been in a friendly wrestling match and Optimus' mother had caught this picture before Optimus had sent the Purple Transformer tumbling to the ground. Both were smiling, both were laughing. This was before an argument had seperated them and cut their friendship, before they had each chosen a side. Optimus put the picture back and thoughtfully tapped his desk a moment, before pulling up his messaging screen. Maybe he could use his tracer program to trace the route back and reply to the message. Maybe Megatron wouldn't have just himself to talk to.

To: Lord Pizzaface From: The Big Monkey

Well, whadya know. Pizzaface lives...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

---------------

Please R&R!


End file.
